Devoción
by Susi Fraser
Summary: A Hermione no le gustaban las cosas a media. Había planeado su vida para tener las cosas completamente. Pero cuando Harry entró en su vida se dio cuenta de los problemas que esto podía traer, y que la devoción absoluta que ella pedía no se podía cumplir
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no pertenecen, sino a JK y afiliados, no obstante, la historia es absolutamente mía.

Hi! Aquí llegue con una historia, que no se cuanto capítulos tendrá, pero ya tengo planeado las cosas que pasaran. Espero que les guste. Para los fans del HHr sobre todo.

Es rating M por el contenido sexual que hay. No sé si será demasiado, pero la advertencia va desde el principio.

Para introducir, en este capitulo se enteran de muchas cosas, sin embargos hay otras que quedan suelta y que tienen remesones mas adelante. Sin más que decir los dejo con la lectura

**Devoción **

Tomó con rapidez un jarro de agua a su lado, lo vertió en un vaso y se lo sirvió con urgencia. Cerró los ojos con impaciencia, evitando girarse y deslumbrarse nuevamente con la mujer que estaba tras suyo.

Harry Potter no podía creer como su mejor amiga había despertado aquel deseo en él en tan sólo unos minutos. Aun con los ojos cerrados, la imagen de aquel cuerpo perfecto lo tentaba de una manera que era difícil de explicar. Se maldijo por su imprudencia y desfachatez al aceptar aquellas reacciones hacia ella. Debía controlarse, antes de que Hermione se de cuenta y preguntase donde esta el amigo que ella conocía.

Maldijo el verano, el estúpido calor y las prendas cortas. Y la maldijo a ella por presentarse tan exquisitamente sin aviso, después de tanto tiempo. Nunca antes se había encontrado tan desprevenido, e intentando ocultar la evidencia de su deseo, se vio forzado a sentarse.

Cuando fijó su mirada en ella nuevamente, pudo darse cuanta con claridad, como es que una mujer como ella despierta el deseo de cualquier hombre. Sus rasgos ya no era de niña, sino que mostraban sus perfectos semblantes con determinación, aunque sus ojos demostraban una dulzura característica, lo que la hacia ver tan apasionante como Harry no sabía.

Sin duda Hermione no sabía nada de lo que le pasaba a él. Por que si lo supiera, no estaría recorriendo el lugar con gentil sutileza, acariciando cada figura que pasaba por su vista, diciendo cosas que Harry no escuchaba, mientras su sonrisa lo llamaba, hasta tentarlo al borde de ceder y tomarla ahí mismo.

- Es hermosa tu casa, Harry

Harry se obligó a detener sus pensamientos y a apaciguar el fervor que sentía. Observó el vaso de agua que tenia en su mano, y comenzó a pensar en la composición química del agua y sobre sus beneficios, hasta que el ardor interno comenzó a disminuir.

- Entonces… - abordó Harry una vez que pudo - ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? - Hermione frunció el ceño levemente - Pues…aun no lo se. No tengo planeado volver por el momento - Hermione se acercó a él, y Harry intento hacer todo lo posible para que no notara su incomodidad. Finalmente, ella se sentó a su lado - ¿Sucede algo? Te noto extraño…

- No sucede nada. Sólo estoy algo… conmocionado - lo cierto era que los pensamientos de Harry estaban vagando por todas partes, tratando de hallar respuesta. Hasta que sólo se dijo que era su amiga Hermione Granger y que debía sentirse con ella como siempre ha sido. Además, no era del todo mentira el sentirse conmocionado, no había visto a Hermione por largos tres años, quizás eso explicaba las cosas.

Hermione sonrió calidamente. A pesar de todo lo que le había provocado, era reconfortante tenerla a su lado nuevamente. Pero esa sonrisa, sólo lo hacia sentirse mas bastardo.

- Supongo que los rumores que e escuchado no son ciertos - expresó Harry lacónicamente - ¿Verdad? - agregó al observar como su amiga se movía inquieta.

- Depende de que escuchaste - respondió ruborizada

- Hermione… - pronunció suavemente - ¿Es que acaso corre más de un rumor respecto a ti? - Harry observo a su amiga, recordó su fortaleza y determinación, y no pudo imaginarla en la situación que había escuchado que estaba - Yo sólo se de una cosa…

- No es nada tan grave - indicó intentando expresar su versión - yo…sólo…, él no era para mi - concluyó con poca convicción.

- ¿Y por qué diablos aceptaste casarte con él? - inquirió mientras comenzaba a sospechar que la situación no era tan irrelevante como pensaba - ¿aceptaste por voluntad propia, cierto? - musitó cuando una idea nada agradable pasaba por su cabeza.

- ¡Claro que si, Harry! - respondió asombrada - no soy mujer que atemoricen fácilmente, ni mucho menos que me obliguen a casarme con alguien que no quiero - Harry sonrió pícaramente.

- Entonces es cierto que te fugaste - río - como me gustaría haber estado ahí.

- No es gracioso - enfatizó Hermione, y tuvo la desagradable sensación después de pronunciar las palabras, de que Harry cambiaba su semblante divertido por uno de pena - ¡Además, tu deberías haber estado ahí¿Cómo es eso que no fuiste?

- Ya estoy lo suficientemente ocupado como para perder mi tiempo en una boda fracasada ¿no? - ironizó - imagínate si hubiera ido ¡Obliga de habría llevado al altar con tal de ver una boda!

- Ni tú podrías haberme convencido de casarme con ese fanfarrón

- ¿Lo querías? - preguntó después de plantearse una y otra vez, cual era el problema. Hermione bajo la mirada apenada, y suspiró antes de hablar.

- Mucho. Me enamoré de él rápidamente - declaró y meditó mientras el silencio reinaba. Tiro un bufido nasal, y sonrió al agregar - y también así de rápido se fue esa magia. Lo único que lamento de esto es la pérdida de tiempo. De todo lo demás ya me recuperé.

- Me alegro - sonrió Harry. Por un momento había tenido el impulso de ir a abrazarla y protegerla de lo que le atormentaba. Era un alivio saber que no había sufriendo tanto. - ¿Por qué no me cuentas que sucedió, mientras preparamos algo para comer?

Cuando empezaron a preparar todo para la comida, Harry no sabía si sentirse enojado o aliviado en el momento que Hermione se puso delantal para protegerse. Pero pronto descubrió que lo que sentía no estaba cerca del alivio. Hermione tenia un aspecto de cocinera exótica, mientras se movía por todas partes, y como en antaño, siempre con su muletilla de tratar de hacer lo mejor posible. Su corto vestido dejaba al la vista sus bronceadas piernas, largas y exquisitas. Su pequeña cintura lo invitaba a rodearla mientras contemplaba la perfección de sus senos.

- ¡Harry! - gritó - ¿en que estas pensando? - Harry bajo la mirada hasta sus pantalones tan rápidamente que no se dio cuanta que Hermione no lo miraba a él. Aturdido, levantó la mirada esperando encontrar su reproche que llego de otro modo al que él esperaba - ¡se están quemando los spaghetti y tú no haces nada! - maldijo por lo bajo cuando se dio cuanta de su estupidez. No pasaría eso si no tuviera pensamientos lujuriosos con su mejor amiga.

Después de eso, se dispusieron a comer normalmente, mientras Hermione le contaba lo que había sucedido en Estados Unidos con ella en esos años. Harry percibió el reproche en los ojos de ella cuando hablaba sobre su ex. Él le había prometido el mundo en una bandeja de plata, y ella había creído cada una de sus habladurías. Damián Crow había sido el primer hombre que había conquistado el corazón de Hermione después de muchos intentos, y para lamento de ella, con su don de la palabra.

Hermione nunca había sido chica que se enamoraba del primero que le sonreía, y tampoco fue así con Damián. Pero al fin y al cabo entro a su corazón y no lo lamentaba. Hasta que se enteró con que clase de hombre trataba.

- Ya te lo dije - había repetido Jessica, su única amiga - yo lo vi - continuó y agregó en un susurro - él te engaña ¡Por favor, créeme!

El hombre del cual se había enamorado no existía. Y eso era un alivio para Hermione, por que no se lamentaba de lo que había perdido. Había hecho un ardid para descubrir como en realidad era Damián y que cayera en las redes, para que la misma Hermione lo viese. Afortunadamente resulto.

Luna, Ginny y Ron habían viajado al matrimonio que se celebraría poco después del descubrimiento. Hermione pensaba dejarlo en vergüenza delante de todos los invitados.

- Hasta mañana, amor - se había despedido Damián el ultimo día que lo vio - espero verte en el altar - bromeó.

Pero él no sabía con que razón debía dudar. Ese mismo día había preparado sus maletas, había reservado el pasaje en avión y se disponía a volver a Inglaterra. Le gustaría aparecerse o usar un traslador, pero en algún lugar debía llevar todas sus maletas. En su interior había bendecido a Harry por haberse quedado. De esa forma no tenia preocuparse a donde llegar o del hospedaje.

- Y eso fue lo que sucedió… - terminó con un suspiro resignado - de manera que me tienes aquí, cuando seguramente en estos momentos debería ser Señora Crow y estar en el lecho con mi Señor - bufó - ¿desagradable no?

- Sin dudas - respondió molesto - y pensar que estuviste a punto de amarrarte a ese sujeto - dio un suave golpe a la mesa - y yo sin hacer nada. No se como Ron pudo encontrarle el lado gracioso, decírmelo de ese modo y mas encima estar festejando al otro lado del océano por eso. Tienes razón, no es gracioso.

- Ron no tiene como saber esto, al igual que Luna y Ginny - informó Hermione - ellos no saben nada. Hasta el momento no saben por que yo deje a Damián votado en el altar. Ellos creían que todo iba bien.

- ¿Y Crow?¿Crees que sospeche algo?

- Seguramente. Los últimos días yo no era la misma con él, e incluso me lo hizo saber.

- ¿Crees que intente venir en tu busca?

- No lo se - Hermione meditó la pregunta al darse cuenta que no lo había hecho antes - espero que no… - lo último que quería en esos momentos era verlo, y no creía, y no quería, cambiar de parecer - ¿Qué mas te dijo Ron?

- Vuelven dentro de dos días. Quieren conocer algunos lugares. Ya sabes como son.

Estuvieron gran parte de la tarde conversando y poniéndose al día en las curiosidades que habían pasado en los últimos años. A Hermione le había ido bien con su propósito. Después de haber terminado su carrera en Inglaterra, había ido a perfeccionarse a Estados Unidos. Ser auror le abría las puertas a muchas cosas, pero ella quería especializarse. Después de recibirse como abogada en el país de las oportunidades, tenía planeado volver inmediatamente a Inglaterra, pero Damián casi había impedido eso. Ahora que estaba ahí pensaba sacarle el mayor provecho a su capacidad y hacer lo que le gustaba. Harry le había contado que él la mayor parte del tiempo estaba trabajando. Era algo que le gustaba y que lo hacia sentirse gratificante cuando cumplía una misión, por muy pequeña que sea. Siempre estaba a la caza de alguna corrupción o "plan malvado", para evitar cualquier futuro problema.

Harry la condujo hasta el dormitorio que iba a hospedarla mientras tanto. Era una habitación acogedora, con las paredes color amarillo pálido, la cama, el armario y un velador. Pero lo que mas le gusto a Hermione fue la vista que le ofrecía la ventana, que enmarcaba un hermoso jardín dándole a la pieza un toque natural.

- No es la gran cosa - dijo Harry - pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte - Hermione se extrañó al observar como Harry se mantenía a una cierta distancia de ella e evitaba mirarla.

- Oh no - sonrió - me encanta, Harry

- Bien - llevo las maletas hacia su cuarto y dijo - déjalas aquí. Te mostrare el resto de la casa.

La casa no era inmensa, pero Hermione la considero lo suficiente grande como para una sola persona. ¿Y si no era sólo para una persona? Tal vez Harry conviva con alguien, tal vez su novia o su prometida. El pensamiento le produjo un extraño malestar ¿de ser así, le hubiera dicho, cierto? No es que él le contara mucho sobre su privacidad en las horas que han pasado juntos, pero sólo bastaba con echarle un vistazo al hombre en el que se había convertido para saberlo. Era casi obvio que un hombre tan atractivo como él tuviera a alguien, y ella no quería ser ningún estorbo.

- ¿Qué sucedió con tu departamento?

- Ah, si - dijo animoso - lo tuve que vender al poco tiempo. No me servia para mi profesión - al ver que el rostro de Hermione exigía explicaciones, continuo - Ya sabes, los departamentos no son muy privados. Y si algún mago descarriado o mortifago me seguía y pretendía librar una batalla…- hizo un gesto exagerado de preocupación - varias veces tuve que arriesgarme para que no descubrieran lo que pasaba. Además, a veces tenía que andar preocupándome de no aparecerme por temor a que alguien no entienda como es que a veces salgo dos veces de mi departamento, sin que haya llegado ninguna. Era muy arriesgado.

- A si que decidiste comprarte una casa, alejada de todo eso.

- Exacto - enfatizó - Es mucho más útil. Aparezco y desaparezco cuando quiero - sonrió con ironía - varias veces e tenido que arreglar el jardín por los destrozos que dejan las batallas. Pero es mas privado, cómodo. La mejor decisión que e tomado en mi vida.

- No pensé que estuvieras expuesto a tanto trabajo, y sobre todo tanto peligro.

- Si, todo el tiempo - levantó las manos a modo de advertencia - así que tienes que estar prepara para cualquier cosa eh. No considero que este sea el mejor lugar para ti, pero mientras tanto habrá que arreglárselas.

- No te preocupes, se defenderme.

-Espero que así sea. A veces no me quedo en casa por las noches, y no me gustaría que… - Harry se detuvo al darse cuenta que quizás sea mas peligroso dejar a Hermione en su casa de lo que en un principio pensó - …te sucediera algo - continuó casi en susurro - hay que hacer algo respecto a eso.

- Oh no te preocupes. Hemos pasado por cosas peores

Harry sonrió al ver la validez de esa frase. Era cierto…pero Hermione aun no sabía a los peligros que se exponía. Él muchas veces, que estaba familiarizado con el tema, no sabía si seguiría con vida cuando esta en plena batalla.

- En todo caso, tal vez seria mejor encontrar otro lugar para ti-

Hermione lo observó atentamente, insiste mucho, pensó ¿es que tanto le desagradaba la idea de quedarse con ella, que ya le estaba buscando otro lugar? No entendió en un principio el cambio de humor de Harry, pero ahora se daba cuenta cual era el problema. Para Harry era una molestia hospedarla. Seguramente ella le quitaba la privacidad que tanto le gustaba. En cierto modo puede que sea peligroso, si bien él lo decía. Pero ese no era motivo suficiente para echarla, Hermione había creído demostrar por años su coraje, y le extraña que Harry no la creyera capaz de defenderse con avidez. No, ese no era el motivo. Sólo puede ser los placeres que le otorga la intimidad, y que ella en esos momentos le quitaba ¿acaso él pensaba que se quedaría ahí por el resto de su vida? Por supuesto que no.

- Como quieras - se limitó a contestar, molesta.

Había llegado la noche, y mientras Hermione había estado ordenado sus cosas, Harry había salido por una llamada que había recibido. Después de ordenar todo, fue a recorrer los alrededores de la casa. No pudo contener una risita cuando vio que necesitaba un toque femenino. La mayoría de las habitaciones eran espaciosas, y sencillas. No podía negar el buen gusto por lo moderno de Harry. Tenía todo lo necesario para hacer más fácil la entretención y los quehaceres. Fue al patio, y descubrió una hermosa terraza. Había una mesa veraniega que estaba cubierta por un techado, sillas por tosas partes y el maravilloso césped extendido por todo el extenso lugar. Parecía una zona que estaba destinado a recibir mucha gente y a menudo. Hermione se preguntó si el éxito de Harry era tanto como el que irradiaba. Cuando él le había abierto las puertas de su casa, Hermione tuvo que hacer todo su esfuerzo posible para no caer de rodillas. Fue como ver a una estrella de cine, impactada y casi a punto de babear, no sabe como supero el shock.

Después de darse un baño, se tiro en su cama y comenzó a planificar el día siguiente. Había vuelto, y tenía y debía hacer muchas cosas, cayó dormida y no supo de la llegada de Harry, y así se sumergió en inquietantes sueños.

* * *

_No es mucho, pero es solo el principio, y como no, hay que dejar cosas claras. Más adelante se vienen muchas cosas. Espero que les haya gustado y haber si me dejan su comentario para ver que les pareció._

_De ellos depende mi inspiración!_

_**Susi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sé que no debería poner esto aquí, sino que comenzar con el capitulo y ya. Pero como el argumento de la historia no la tiene muy clara, prepare un resumen más largo. En el sumary no alcanza nada…_

Después de pasar por una decepción amorosa, Hermione no creía poder volver a confiar en ningún otro hombre más. En los únicos que confiaba eran en sus amigos, entre ellos, Harry. Pero pronto se ira dando cuenta como tras aquel hombre individualista y reservado hay alguien apasionado, preocupado y tierno. Hermione no quería nada a medias, no otra vez, pero al parecer ésa es la única alternativa que Harry le ofrecía, su trabajo y su deber estaban por sobre las demás cosas, pero ella no le entregaría a nadie su corazón a menos que obtenga la devoción que ella espera, y que tan alejada ve.

* * *

Por la mañana Harry no sabía si quería seguir durmiendo, o ir a darse una ducha fría. Hace mucho tiempo que no odiaba el despertar como ese día. Se sentía vulnerable, irritable y cansado. Sí, decidió, no había nada mejor en esos momentos que una ducha fría.

La noche pasada había entrado con sumo cuidado a su casa, era tarde y no quería asustar, o en el caso de que esté acostada, despertar a Hermione. Y después de percibir que Hermione estaba en su reciente habitación, fue a visitarla y comprobar su estado. Grave error.

Sus suaves curvas se traspasaban a través de las sabanas, y su rostro dormido era la escultura de un ángel. Maldito el idiota que la hizo sufrir, no podía concebir como era que hubiera un ser tan estúpido en la tierra como para rechazarla, o mas aún, engañarla. Eso si, tenía que agradecer al cielo de que Hermione se dio cuenta a tiempo de la clase de bastardo que era. La idea de Hermione en los brazos de otro le producía escalofríos.

Cuando ya estaba vestido, contemplo la hora y supo que se había retrasado. Ayer por la noche había estado cazando y no le había resultado tan fácil como en otras ocasiones. Había una ola de destrozos, asesinatos y robos que Harry hasta el momento había sabido llevar. Pero hace unos días se enteró que cada uno de los arrestados no mostraba signo de recordar nada de lo que habían hecho, parecían desorientados, incluso más que el mismo Harry. La agencia había llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de una conspiración. Ahora bien, algunos pensaban que estaban engañándolos y otros de que alguien más estaba tras esto. Pero lo que Harry percibió es que los arrestados eran inocentes, él lo sabía. Y si ese era el caso entonces hasta el momento había hecho todo mal, culpando y asesinando a inocentes. El pensamiento lo llenó se ira, no iba a descansar hasta encontrar el responsable de todo esto.

Llegó a la cocina y vio a Hermione preparando unas tortillas. El exquisito aroma lo llenó y hubiera cedido a comer si no estuviera tan apurado. La costumbre de tomar sólo un café y comerse un pan en esos momentos le parecía absurdo, no obstante era lo que tenía que hacer.

- Buenos días - dijo - ¿que tal amaneciste en tu primer día?

- Muy bien - puso la comida en la mesa y se sentó - con mucha energía. Hoy comenzaré a visitar algunos lugares. Necesito encontrar trabajo.

- Comienza por nosotros - sugirió Harry - por tu expediente seguro encuentras trabajo al primero que vallas. Seria un honor tenerte con nosotros.

- ¿De veras?¿Crees que me acepten? - preguntó ilusionada

- Por supuesto. Hay muchos aurores, pero pocos especializados como tú.

- Seguro tú eres uno de los mejores - bromeó

- No lo dudes - de pronto Harry se vio tomando una tortilla, y al momento después la mermelada. ¡Al diablo!, no le haría mal tomar por alguna vez desayuno como se debe.

Charlaron por un momento, Hermione le siguió sirviendo café y otros bocadillos que había preparado. Recordaba que su amiga nunca le había ido bien con la cocina, pero ahora ella estaba ahí preparándole manjares que no disgustaba por años. Harry había vivido solo todo éste tiempo. Se consideraba una persona ocupada y no podía darse el lujo de prepararse comidas exóticas, ni mucho menos ir a comer a otro lado.

Le contó a Hermione la situación por la que pasaba. Como era que Londres de repente se había vuelto inseguro. Como ellos creían en un principio que todos eran hechos individuales pero ahora estaban seguros de que se trataba de una emboscada ¿para qué? No lo sabía. Pero las circunstancias no se mostraban muy sublimes.

- ¿Hay algún sospechoso? - preguntó Hermione - es decir, alguien que los arrestados compartan recuerdos.

- Unos cuantos. Pero al parecer algunos se pusieron de acuerdo para crear un personaje, con la esperanza de que los dejemos libres. Yo aún no se que creer

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Jason. No sé sabe nada más.

- Si ese fuera el caso, si en verdad los prisioneros escucharon ese nombre… no creo que el responsable de todo esto haya dejado libre su nombre para que lo escucharan, aunque después haya tenido la intención de que nadie lo recordara.

- Lo mismo pensamos. Lo que nos deja exactamente iguales, ya que el dato es completamente inútil aparentemente.

- ¿Cuál es el hechizo que usan para hipnotizarlos?

- Aún no lo sabemos. Podrían ser muchos - bebió el resto de café rápidamente - pero ya hay alguien trabajando en eso. Es todo tan reciente, sin embargo, cuando estemos bien organizados van a ver - se levantó con brusquedad - gracias por el desayudo, estaba exquisito. Debo irme ya, adiós.

- Estaré por ahí en una horas - alcanzó a decir Hermione, y ver como éste le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.

Hermione le mandó un mail a Jessica, donde le explica que ella se encontraba bien e hizo un pequeño resumen de cómo a sido su corta estancia en su país natal. También tenía la esperanza de que ella le respondiera contándole como han estado las cosas desde que ella se fue y si sabía algo de Damián. En cierto modo Hermione no quería saber nada de él, quería borrarlo de su memoria, como si nunca hubiese formado parte de su vida, pero la curiosidad era más grande. No es que todavía le importase lo que hiciese, pero quería saber cual había sido su reacción en el momento que sé entero de que lo había dejado, y a los momentos después.

Se vistió con intención de encontrar trabajo, iría al departamento de Harry y sabía que se encontraría con más de algún conocido. Lo que más quería era demostrar lo capaz que era en su labor. Toda su vida había tenido el propósito de convertirse en alguien respetable y quería comenzar con las mejores energías. Y lo que le había contado Harry le había dado unas ganas enormes por poder ayudar, ya.

- ¿Hermione Granger? - la aludida escucho su nombre del otro lado del teléfono, y se puso levemente incomoda. La secretaria le confirmó con un rápido sí - Hágala pasar, por favor.

Hermione siguió las indicaciones que le había dado la secretaria, y al llegar al segundo piso vislumbró a Neville Longbottom. Una quietud la invadió al ver una cara conocida. Conversaron un breve momento, Neville era el encargado de distribuir y organizar el departamento.

- Bueno, tú sabes como soy - dijo avergonzado - no sirvo para andar persiguiendo malhechores. Para eso están Ron y Harry que lo hacen muy bien.

- Cada uno con lo suyo, Neville. Y por lo que parece lo has hecho muy bien. He escuchado que es una de las agencias mas privilegiadas de Inglaterra.

- También está la de Malfoy, aunque tienen otras doctrinas.

- Malfoy sólo lo hace con fines de lucro. No creo que lo haga por la seguridad de los demás.

- Dicen que ha cambiado.

- Lo dudo. Y si es así debe ser muy poco - dijo Hermione sin esconder el tono molesto al recordar al mocoso engreído de Draco Malfoy, que en el pasado le había hecho la vida imposible. - ¿y Harry?¿no está aquí?

- No. Hubo problemas - el semblante de Neville se ensombreció - tuvo que salir rápidamente. Él y unos tres más.

- Oh - a Hermione se le encogió el pecho - ¿es…muy…corre peligro?

- No te preocupes - Neville había percibido su preocupación - él sabe lidiar con esto. Está acostumbrado. Seguramente es lo mismo de siempre.

Hermione recorrió el lugar, buscando el puesto donde trabajaba Harry. Se detuvo al reconocer una fotografía donde aparecía un joven cuarteto vital y sonriente. Hermione recordaba ese día, se trataba justo de un día antes de irse a América. Todos estaban algo cambiados, excepto ella claro. Ron estaba mas serio, se notaba en su semblante. Harry ya no estaba tan pálido ni delgaducho, y Ginny ahora era toda una mujer

- ¿Piensas trabajar con nosotros? - Neville interrumpió sus pensamientos

- Esa es la idea - respondió - acabo de solicitar empleo antes de pasar a saludar - se sentó en la silla de Harry - Espero que me acepten - dijo comenzando a intrusear.

- La verdad no niego que somos muy selectivos a la hora de escoge a nuestros empleados. Pero tengo la certeza de que tú formaras parte de éste equipo.

- Gracias. Yo también lo espero.

- ¿Y piensas trabajar en terreno o eres mas de oficina como yo? - sonrió Neville

- Me titulé de abogada. Puedo atender cualquier problema que haya y además salir a combatir. La idea era no tener restricciones - Hermione se sorprendió cuando abrió un pequeño cajón de escritorio y encontró una fotografía suya enmarcada. La tomó y algo extraño la invadió al pensar en que Harry tenía una foto de ella tan guardada. Pero algo parecido al la decepción tomó su lugar cuando vislumbró una foto de Ginny en el mismo cajón donde estaba la de ella. Entonces pensó que tal vez aquel puesto no era de Harry, sino de Ron.

- ¿De quién es éste escritorio? - preguntó

- De Harry - respondió simplemente éste

Hermione tomó la foto y la examinó por todos lados para que Neville la pudiese ver

- ¿Ginny y Harry tienen algo? - preguntó con naturalidad

- Bueno, ellos... - pero antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando, fueron interrumpidos por un hombre que entró jadeando y maltratado. Sus ropas estaban levemente rotas y con algunas machas de sangre. Pero lo que mas resaltaba era su desorden y su cobertura de polvo. Hermione temió lo peor de inmediato. Después de que el hombre demoró segundos en tomar el aire, hablo.

- Ellos…son muchos. Tomaron mi varita…tuve que salir de ahí. - Neville se puso de pie rápidamente y fue hasta donde él.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran?

- A… a unas cinco cuadras de aquí. No muy lejos…en ese antiguo edifico donde dan obras de teatro.

Neville comenzó a llamar a diferentes personas. Les comunico lo que pasaba y quedaron de acuerdo en ir todos a ayudar. Hermione bendijo el no haberse puesto tacones ese día, pero el nerviosismo que sentía no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Se sintió inútil sin hacer nada, hace tiempo que no enfrentaba algo así y odiaba el miedo que sentía. Pero nada de eso importaba, Harry estaba casi solo combatiendo con quizá cuantos otros más. La idea le pareció devastadora, habían perdido mucho tiempo y puedo que lo tenga que lamentar.

- Hermione, te avisaremos que sucedió en cuanto podamos

- ¡Espera! - gritó Hermione cuando vio que Neville iba a desaparecer sin ella - no pienso quedarme aquí. Debo ir. Llévame.

- No puedo…tú no puedes ir a una misión. No estás autori…

-¡Al diablo con eso! Me llevas y no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo.

- Es tú responsabilidad

- ¡Lo sé, maldita sea!¡vamos!

Neville no dijo nada más y desaparecieron. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, tenía delante un edificio aristocrático. No concebía como un lugar así era sede de una batalla a muerte en esos momentos. Comenzó a correr detrás de Neville y empezaron a disminuir la velocidad a medida que los ruidos se hacían más fuertes. Cuando ya tenían plena certeza de donde estaba, Hermione miro a su alrededor para contemplar que ya no estaba solos, sino que un escuadrón completo había llegado en su ayuda y se estaban preparando para atacar. Asomo su cabeza para ver la batalla y le pareció lo más terrorífico cuando vio que en escenario había como veinte hombres encapuchados tirando hechizos por doquier. Detrás de los asientos estaban algunos aurores protegiéndose. Por mas que Hermione intentó localizar a Harry no pudo, y justo cuando se percató que uno de los enmascaro reparó en ella por intrusa, el batallón salio del escondite y comenzó a contraatacar. De inmediato todos prestaron atención en ellos, pero Hermione no participo en la batalla por que fue a colocarse detrás de los asientos y gatear para avanzar con velocidad. Debía encontrar a Harry, puede que esté herido, o aún peor que eso.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad buscando, vio a Harry en medio de la batalla. Bien, no estaba herido aparentemente. Comenzó a ponerse de pie con la intención de ir a luchar, cuando ve una figura oscura tomarla y ponerle la varita en el pecho, siente una risa burlona y se prepara para lo que creía era el final. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y de repente siente un golpe en todo su cuerpo y como el peso del encapuchado la va votando. Entonces entiende que está petrificado. Alguien la había salvado.

- Es hora de que estés mas atenta, sangre sucia - vio el rostro de Malfoy mirándola con altanería - no desearas ser un estorbo ¿cierto? - le sonrió y desapareció. Hermione estaba perpleja, pero Malfoy tenia razón, es hora de ser mas útil.

Comenzó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, recordando las palabras de Harry, ellos no estaban en si, no podía hacerles daños. La mayoría de los aurores los dejaba inconsciente, desmayados o petrificado, pero Hermione contemplo horrorizada de que cuando uno caía, el otro lo iba a restaurar. Se estaban dando cuanta que tenían ventaja y aprovecharon al darse cuenta de que no los podían lastimar. Hermione comenzó a creer que no merecían la piedad que le estaban dando, pero Harry estaba gritando las ordenes de que no les hicieran daño.

- ¡No seas idiota, Potter!¡Si ellos quisieran matarte no lo dudarian! - gritó Malfoy

- ¡Claro que no!¡si tuvieran voluntad propia ya lo hubieran hecho!¿no te parece? - Harry estaba comenzando a desesperarse. En poco tiempo todos van a querer acabar esto de una manera sencilla y él no lo podía permitir - ¡No van a matar a nadie!¡y nosotros tampoco!

- ¡Tu no me das ordenes!¡y por lo que a mi respecta no voy a dejar que esto se alargue demasiado! - después de pronunciar las palabras, Draco lo miro con claro signo de advertencia en su ojos y Harry se preparo para recibir el ataque por la espalda.

Vio como Draco cayo lejos y supo que a él le tocaba lo mismo, pero no paso nada. Se dio vuelta y encontró a Hermione con la varita en alto, prueba que había derribado al hombre que estaba a sus pies. El asombro de verla se transformo terror cuando se dio cuanta a lo que se exponía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione? - gruñó

- No es momento para hablar, Harry.

- Vete

- No - dijo firme

- ¡Maldita sea! Hermione…no puedo…no puedo estar tranquilo si tú estas en plena batalla. Si te llega a pasar algo

- No me pasara nada - le corto - puedo defenderme

- ¡Harry! - grito un hombre desde lejos - será mejor que vengas ¡rápido!

- Vete, Hermione - suplicó

- Será mejor que te apures

Harry se fue corriendo no sin antes mirarla con una suplica dibujada en su rostro. Hermione siguió combatiendo, pero el número de hostiles había aumentado. Estaban por todas partes.

- ¡Aquí está! - gritaron e inmediatamente tres hombres la rodearon. Hermione intento defenderse pero fue inútil. La sujetaron entre dos y el tercero le quito la varita - Esto le va a gustar ¡oh si! Le va a encantar.

- ¿Qué hacemos con los demás? - preguntó el otro hombre

- Déjalos, no me importan. Que el salvador del mundo mágico haga lo que les plazca con ellos.

- Pero Jason quería que…

- No importa. Toma a la chica y larguémonos

Hermione comenzó a gritar y patalear pero nada servia. La condujeron hasta cerca de la entrada y el aparente líder les ordenó que los dejaran solos. Hermione aprovecho el momento de distracción para correr, intentó pegarle cuando la atrapó y mientras subía por las escaleras sintió como le tomaban una pierna y tiraban de ella. Hermione se vio en los brazos de aquel hombre. La sujetaba con fuerza hasta hacerle daño.

- Mocosa insolente - masculló - ahora sabrás lo que es bueno - con un rápido movimiento el hombre se saco la capucha, la tiro al suelo, y llevo sus labios hasta los de ella.

Hermione ahogó un grito al sentir sus labios encimas de los de ella. Él la besó con brusquedad y cuando intentó profundizar el beso Hermione le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. La soltó de un golpe, pero inmediatamente la arrinconó contra la pared con tanta fuerza que la dejo sin aliento. Arrancó con brutalidad los primeros botones de su camisa, y él contemplo los pechos desnudos con desfachatez.

- Quien diría que una mujer como tú tendría estos atributos - presionó unos de sus pechos con fiereza y comenzó a lamer su cuello. Hermione pataleó y sollozó, sentía que cada articulación le latía hasta producirle un dolor insoportable. Estaba desesperada, intentó forrajear y le dio fuertes golpes en la espalda.

- Pequeña zorra

- ¡Suéltala! - rugió. Hermione giró para mirar a Harry que se iba acercando lentamente con la varita en alto - Suéltala inmediatamente si no quieres sufrir una muerte peor de la que te espera - el hombre miro hacia todos lados y se vio rodeado de aurores amenazando con sus varitas.

Dejo caer a Hermione de una sola vez. El expelliarmus de Harry lo tiró lejos y los demás fueron a detenerlo. Harry se arrodillo rápidamente al lado de Hermione.

- Hermione, cariño… mírame - ella aún sollozaba. Se sentía tan inútil. Abrazó a Harry con fuerza, temiendo que desapareciera - tranquila, tranquila, ya todo paso ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Hermione intento reincorporarse, pero se vio expuesta al descubrir que sus pechos estaban al descubierto. Harry la miró, y ella sintió temor al ver la ira en sus ojos - Maldito canalla - musitó mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y cubría a Hermione - disfrutare matándolo.

- Harry, yo… - Hermione sentía que pronto se le iba a cortar la voz - lo…lo siento

- Nunca debiste haber vendido ¡nunca! Si algo te sucede yo… -sacudió la cabeza - ¿puedes ponerte de pie? - Hermione se iba a levantar cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su tobillo derecho, el mismo por donde aquel bastardo había tirado de ella.

- No puedo, Harry. Mi pie… me duele - lo intentó de nuevo pero fue en vano. Harry se acomodó y la tomó en brazos sin problemas.

- Así está mejor - se aproximó donde estaban los demás y dejo a Hermione en una banca. - espera un momento - Harry fue hasta aquel hombre que estaba semiconsciente

- Zabini - murmuró - vas a soltarlo todo, maldito cobarde. Y vas a cooperar¡por tu bien que vas a cooperar! - luego lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó - ¿entendiste? - Zabini asintió con una risa sarcástica. La ira de Harry aumentó y la descargo toda sobre él con un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Harry lo miro caído y se sintió sólo un poco más satisfecho - nunca mas te vuelvas a acercar a ella. - fue hasta Hermione nuevamente.

- ¿Qué pasó con los otros?

- Ellos estarán bien. Ya está todo controlado y con la ayuda de Zabini vamos a descubrir todo éste misterio.

- No lo había reconocido - Harry la miro lleno de sentimientos. Tomo las manos de ella y las besó

- Jamás te volverá a hacer daño - la tomó en brazos con delicadeza

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Te llevaré a curarte las heridas, y después nos iremos a casa - aproximo su rostro al de ella y le dio un besó en la frente, en esos momentos, con el corazón palpitando con ferocidad, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo.

* * *

_Siento la demora, la verdad no creía que estas cosas fueran tomar tanto tiempo. Elegí un mal momento para publicar la historia, pero si tienen paciencia podrán seguir bien. No espero demorarme siempre meses en publicar, no, esa no es la idea. Trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda._

_Y sobre el capitulo, intente demostrar las cosas desde un lado amistoso, pero cada vez mas persistentes. ¿Se dan cuenta como las cosas van avanzando? Eso espero. Por otro lado a Hermione no se les están poniendo fáciles las cosas, espero que no les haya parecido demasiado lo que le sucedió. Comenten._

_Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron su opinión, y también a los que leen y no dejan nada. Esperó poder responder sus comentarios. _

_Déjenme sus review si? Los espero! Hasta la próxima._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres **

- Entonces, Jason existe - cogió un lápiz y garabateó unas cosas en su libreta - y por alguna razón Zabini y su grupo te querían a ti - detuvo su escritura y la contempló secamente - no sé en que momento te metiste en esto.

- Fue sólo casualidad - protestó - estaba en el momento y lugar inapropiado

- Por cómo me contaste las cosas yo no diría eso - suspiró - en fin, yo me encargaré de que de protegerte.

- No es necesario - respondió pensativa

- ¿Es qué no aprendes? No quiero que te suceda lo mismo o algo parecido de nuevo - si existía algún Dios supremo, entonces sólo él sabía la ira y el miedo que había sentido Harry cuando vio a Hermione en brazos de aquel sujeto.

- Harry, no necesito protección. Tú mismo me dijiste que al capturara a Zabini las cosas se irán solucionando rápidamente y por si solas.

- Lo pintas demasiado sencillo. Creo suponer, que a pesar se todo lo que avanzamos capturándolo, no sea suficiente cómo para poner fin al asunto. Y cuando me refiero a rápidamente, no me refiero a unas semanas, Hermione. Y dicho tiempo puede ser fatal para ti.

Hermione, cómo pocas veces, se quedo sin palabras. Tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero al recordar la experiencia pasada, y cómo había sido atrapada, se sumergió nuevamente en la angustia. Estaba oxidada, demasiado tiempo sin práctica. Pero la verdad era, que cuando decidió volver a Inglaterra, nunca imagino encontrarse con ése panorama.

- Supongo que sólo necesito ensayar - Harry la miró fascinado

- Por supuesto, es perfecto - dijo - tú - le apuntó - todas las… - pensó - no, las noche no puedo. Todas las tardes. Te he visto, en la batalla, tenías momentos muy buenos, derribaste a muchos. Sólo te falta un poco de arrogancia y tal vez seguridad. No será difícil convertirte en una experta.

Ella pensó que seguramente Harry había seguido ése consejo. Claro que ahora era más arrogante que antes, lo percibía. La seguridad que irradiaba era peligrosamente protectora. Él tenía que ser así, de otra forma no estaría donde está ahora. Y ella también podía hacerlo

- Está bien - dijo con energía - con un maestro cómo tú es imposible negarse - sonrió, y Harry se puso nervioso.

Al día siguiente, unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron. Hermione observó el reloj, y no pudo imaginar quien seria el impertinente que molesta a las seis de la mañana. Harry ya debe haber llegado hace rato, o eso pensaba. Inquieta, se levantó a ver que sucedía. No se percató de que iba con su pequeño pijamas, y al momento que llego a la puerta, el corazón se le aceleró al ver a Harry sólo en boxers frente a ella, contemplándola con la misma desfachatez que seguramente lo hacia ella. Pero el momento mágico termino tan rápido cómo fue. Los golpes le asustaron a ambos, y Hermione se puso colorada cuando Harry se acercó a abrir la puerta mientras ella estaba en esas condiciones. Salió de ahí antes de que el recién llegado se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia. Llegó mas cubierta a los pocos minutos después.

- ¡Hermione! - exclamó Ron con los ojos abiertos de impresión al verla - ¿Qué demo…qué haces aquí… y, y en esas condiciones? - preguntó alarmado

- ¿Y tú qué crees que hago, Ron? - musitó con una sonrisa traviesa. Ron miró desorbitado a los dos, y se dejó caer en un sillón, asombrado.

- Hermione debería… ¡y yo que estaba preocupado por ella! - Harry tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no lanzar una carcajada ahí mismo - Oh, no… ¡te escapaste para estar con Harry!¡Y no me habían dicho nada! - Hermione rió y Harry no aguato más - ¡No se rían!

- Es que eres tan tonto ¿así me saludas después de tanto tiempo?

Ron se puso de pie en un santiamén, se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente susurrando un 'Bienvenida', para apartarse de ella cómo fue todo, rápido.

- Ahora explícame - dijo impaciente - Qué haces aquí y por qué los dos están de esa forma - miró a ambos de arriba abajo, tragando saliva - cómo si acabaran de…

- ¡Ron! - gruñó Hermione, ruborizándose - tienes la imprudencia de un teléfono. Harry sólo me aloja mientras encuentro un lugar donde quedarme.

- ¿Y entonces por que no te casaste?

- Eso es otra historia. Lamento no haberles avisado que no me casaría ¡me vi muy apresurada!

- A propósito - interrumpió Harry - ¿Donde están tus escoltas?

- ¿Mis que…?

- Luna y Ginny ¿Dónde las dejaste?

- Oh - Ron hizo un ruido de exasperación y se tiró al asiento pasándose las manos por su rostro - ésas molestias… ¡son peor que los mosquitos! Ginny corrompió a Luna¡si hasta cantaba en la ducha! - agregó disgustado.

- No creo que ése nuevo habito en tu esposa signifique que esté corrompida, Ron

- No las viste, Hermione. Se levantaban todos los días temprano para ir de compras. Luna está fascinada con Nueva York - se ruborizó repentinamente - ni… ni siquiera cumple con sus deberes conyugales ya. - Sus amigos se carcajearon, ganándose la mirada de ira de Ron

- Sólo pasaron cuatro días allá, no seas exagerado - dijo Harry

- ¡JA! Mira quien lo dice. Deberías entenderme hermano

- No me compares contigo

- Bien. Pero cuando te enamores me entenderás.

Repentinamente Hermione se sintió incomoda en esa conversación de hombres. Dijo que iba a preparar café, y desapareció. Desde la cocina escuchaba la risa de sus amigos, aunque no lograba descifrar lo que decían.

Preparó todo menos a ella, quería quedarse ahí por lo menos un rato más. Harry y Ron estaban de lo mas bien. Comenzó a beber su café y por lo que se pudo percatar, Harry le estaba contando a Ron el problema con los enmascarados y el tal Jason, mientras Ron se jactaba diciendo que el problema había sido que él no estuvo ahí.

No era extraño que no le gustara recordar ése episodio. Cada vez que lo hacia le envidia la angustia. Pero al recordar la protección que había visto en los ojos esmeralda de Harry, cuando la cargó y le dijo todo estaría bien, un escalofrió largísimo se apoderaba de ella hasta dejarla helada.

Y en ése momento se había dado cuenta de algo.

Nadie se lo había dicho, pero ella se dio cuenta de lo desastroso que podría ser llegar enamorarse del mejor amigo. Lo había sentido mientras le contemplaba los ojos. Eso sólo traería dolor a su corazón, otra vez. Y lo peor de todo es que se sentía muy expuesta. El vivir con él le había mostrado cosas que no sabía, toda la situación que ha pasado desde que llegó se las había mostrado. Y le gustaba cómo él era. Por eso debía quitarse todas ésas ideas de la cabeza antes de que sea tarde. Antes de que idealizara a su mejor amigo, antes de que sólo vea sus virtudes, antes de que le encante estar en compañía de él, y sobre todo, antes de que se haga más fuerte todo eso que ya siente Ella sabía a la perfección que Harry no la veía con esos ojos y que jamás lo haría. Ni ella tampoco.

- Hermione - siseó una voz, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. La aludida giro su cabeza para encontrar a Harry con rostro interrogativo - ¿Sucede algo?

- No ¿Por qué?

- Eh… bueno, dijiste que ibas por café y… ¿estás seguras qué estás bien?

- ¡Sí, Harry! Sólo aún algo adormilada ¿Y desde cuando tan perspicaz?

- Entonces sí te pasa algo

- No, claro que no ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Bueno, pues tú… - Harry se detuvo ¿Qué le iba a decir?¿que estaba vigilándola a cada momento y no sabía por qué?¿que él andaba pendiente de cada gesto y movimiento de ella, cómo para notar que algo le pasaba?¿que quería tumbarla y besarla hasta que olvide todo, y sólo se sintiera animada?

Lo mas seguro es que se sintiera abatida porque extraña a ex novio, y estuviera pensando en él. Tal vez se arrepintió y quiere volver, e incluso perdonarlo. Hermione debe haber estado muy metida en su vida en América, seguramente extraña todo eso, y lo peor de todo es que volver no le había hecho las cosas fáciles ¡maldición! Lo más probable es que quisiera irse de ahí. No había otro motivo.

- ¿Sabes? Lo que tú digas - concluyó abatido. Hermione rió por su expresión.

- Hay Harry… me haces tanto bien.

Se reunieron con Ron, mientras Hermione le contaba porqué no se había casado y todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a Inglaterra. Ron sólo pudo lamentarse por lo que había hecho. Les contó que le había prometido a Damián que haría todo su esfuerzo para que Hermione volviera con él. O que por lo menos la llevaría a pedir una disculpa.

- ¿¡Qué hiciste qué!? - gruñó

- Pensaba que lo habías hecho por maldad

- ¡Por maldad! - repitió frustrada - ¿Por qué clase de persona me tomas, eh? Creías que sólo cancelaría una boda ¿Por qué soy malvada?

- Nunca entendí tú mentalidad, Hermione

- Sabía que Luna era loca, pero no sé cómo se casó contigo.

- Éste…bien, ya basta de insultos - intervino Harry

- ¡Hey! No vengas a insultar a Luna

- No lo hago ¡sólo te insulto a ti!

- ¡Está bien¿Pero que quieras que hiciera, eh? El tipo me cayó bien, además de darme lastima.

- ¿Lastima? No lo creo… - él no podía sentir eso. Tenía un montón de chicas que podían consolarlo. No creía que se estuviera preocupando por una en particular. Jodido idiota.

- Estaba destrozado, Hermione.

- No me importa, y espero que a ti tampoco después de lo que te conté. - si lo estaba pasando mal, sólo era responsabilidad suya ¡ella también lo pasó fatal con todo ése asunto! Y por lo que respecta a ella, no quería saber más de ése asunto.

Después de eso, Ron les contó que Luna y Ginny volverían dentro de unos días, cómo realmente estaba planificado todo, sólo que Ron no había aguando un segundo más.

---

- ¡Joder, Hermione! - se quejó Harry - no tan fuerte - ella rió

- Pensé que así es cómo debía hacerlo ¿te vas a quejar ahora? Por que si es mucho para ti, podemos seguir otro día.

- No es eso… ¡pero tampoco quiero que me mates! - se levantó del suelo y rió - pero si quieres jugar sucio, entonces lo haremos a tu manera.

Estaban en el cuartel de entrenamientos, justo cómo le había prometido Harry para que Hermione pudiera entrenar. Se encontraban varios aurores ensayando en esos momentos. Hermione llevaba más de dos horas entrenado, y lo mejor de todo es que no se sentía cansada. Harry le había enseñado que el truco es concentrase y liberar todo el poder, una vez que se aprenda, después de da por si solo.

Hermione derribó muchas veces a Harry, y éste por su lado, se sentía muy maltratado ¿Por qué diablos había que ser cortes con las mujeres?

- No debí haberte subestimado - dijo - es mejor… es mejor que ahora te busques a otro.

- ¿O sea que puedo hacer lo que quiera, aquí?

- Reta a quien quieras, pero te advierto, no serán tan considerados cómo yo.

- Oh, ése no es un problema.

En ése momento, un papel flotando se puso en frente al rostro de Hermione. Ambos miraron extrañados el papel envuelto, pero Hermione no demoró en tomarlo. Lo desenvolvió y leyó la corta frase que venia escrita. Su corazón se paralizó en el acto.

- ¿Hermione? - preguntó Harry preocupado al ver la expresión de su rostro - ¿Qué dice la nota? - pero ella no le respondió. Estaba pálida aún contemplando el trozo de papel en sus manos - dámela - ordenó. Se la iba a arrebatar, pero Hermione reaccionó y no dejó que se la quitara.

- No es nada - dijo

- ¿Entonces que dice? - ella vaciló - déjame verla

- Que no es nada - Harry fue hasta ella y la aprisionó para que no pedirá escapar. La tomó por la muñeca y le quitó el papel.

- Es privado - gritó Hermione. Harry la miró cómo si no le importase.

Miró el papel, y leyó la frase que decía: _Si fuera tú, no me atrevería a quedarme sola. De todos modos te encontraré._

Harry apretó la mandíbula y salió corriendo del recinto. Hermione sabía lo que iba a hacer. Él volvió a los pocos minutos después.

- No había nadie

- Claro que no había nadie. Seguramente es sólo una broma - dijo ella.

- ¿Una broma? Hermione, alguien te está amenazando

- Me quiero ir - se limitó a decir y desapareció. Harry no supo a donde había ido. Se quería ir, él eso ya lo sabía. ¿Pero ella se había querido ir de ahí, o quiera irse de Inglaterra? Rápidamente se apareció en su casa.

No quiso hurgan en el porqué de su alivio cuando vio a Hermione sentada en el sofá. Lo mejor para ella es que se fuera, que volviera a hacer su vida lejos del peligro. Así ella estaría a salvo, y también no estaría tan cabizbaja como la vio esta mañana. Que volviera con su amado, y que fuera feliz lejos de él. Sí, eso estaba bien.

- Hermione… - ella no lo miró.

- Por favor, no quiero hablar de eso ahora

- Espera un poco más, y puede ser demasiado tarde

- Habla tú. Yo no tengo nada que decir

- Ya…- dijo Harry - respóndeme algo ¿te das cuenta de lo grave qué se pone la situación?

- Creo que exageras

- ¡Exagero! - ironizó - Hermione, un día de estos te puede pasar algo sin que podamos hacer nada

- Bien, bien ¿Qué sugieres, eh? - ella tuvo la leve sensación de percibir un brillo en los ojos de Harry. Tal vez no debió haber pedido su opinión.

- Volver no te ha hecho bien, lo noto - de repente, Hermione supo que diría. Quiso interrumpirlo, pero Harry continuó - y la mejor solución que veo, es que regreses.

- ¡No voy a volver! - gritó

- ¿Por qué no?

- Harry, estoy escapando de ahí. Mi lugar está aquí. Todo lo que tenia que hacer allá ya lo hice. Y ahora quiero luchar por lo que quiero, no rendirme cómo antes.

- Pero allá tienes ah… Damián

- ¡Oh, que gran consuelo! No volveré por nada. Además ya me dieron el trabajo.

- ¿Qué trabajo?

- Hoy día Neville me comunicó que había conseguido el trabajo. Que puedo empezar cuando quiera.

- Te… te estás exponiendo. Hay alguien detrás de ti. Yo no quiero que te pase algo. Por favor Hermione, piénsalo.

Hermione estaba asustada y desorientada. La supuesta calma que mostraba era sólo apariencia. Pero nuevamente volvió a sentir ésa seguridad en los ojos de Harry. Se sintió vulnerable, y de repente, hizo lo que tenía más ganas de hacer en esos momentos. Se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó fuertemente. Harry sólo demoró unos segundos en devolverle el abrazo.

- No te sucederá nada. Tranquila.

Entonces, cuando se separó lo suficiente, contempló su rostro mientras que su aliento se mezclaba con el de él. Luego, sorprendiéndola hasta a ella, posó sus suaves labios, sobre los calidos de él en un beso ligero.

Harry perdió el control cuando sintió los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos. Al principio, disfrutó de la dulzura que le daban, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la atrajera más hacia él y comenzara a mover sus labios con lo de ella más profundamente. Explorando el contorno de sus labios. La depositó de espaldas al sofá, ladeándose sobre ella, e hizo que sus besos fuesen más deseosos, más desesperados, al tiempo que acariciaba tiernamente su cintura. Llevó la punta de su lengua entre los labios de Hermione, reclamando para que se abrieran, y cuando lo consiguió, su lengua se metió en la dulzura de su boca, en ansias de aquello que le estaba gustando bastante. Harry soltó un suspiro frustrado cuando percibió que no podía detenerse. Se acomodó lo mejor posible para tomar lo mejor de ella. Hermione se vio invadida por una descarga se placer que recorrió todo su cuerpo. No podía pensar con claridad, lo único que tenia claro es que su amigo en esos momentos lo era todo, su amante. Rendida, hundió sus manos en los cabellos de él, desordenándolo y atrayéndolo más hacia ella, devorando sus labios con fiereza, y despertando todo el ardor en Harry.

Harry seguía besándola con exigencia, mientras introducía sus manos dentro de la blusa de ella. Acarició su calida piel, hasta llegar a unos de sus pechos y tocarlos. Movía su mano de un lado a otro con firmeza, luego los apretaba suavemente, disfrutando y volviéndolo loco al sentir el pezón duro. Hermione se arqueó contra Harry, acarició su espalda e intento devolverle los besos con persistencia, queriendo más. Harry dejó su boca, para comenzar un camino hacia su cuello, besando cada parte de su piel con urgente delicadeza. Empezó a desabrochar la blusa de ella, y deslizó su mirada hacia la desnudes de Hermione. Deleitándose por lo que veía, y sin saber que hacer con aquel deseo que sentía, aproximó con urgencia su rostro al de ella y devoró su boca con premura.

Era difícil explicar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Harry nunca había sentido una urgencia así por una mujer. Jamás había perdido el control de ése modo, sin poder detenerse ni quererlo. Su cabeza comenzó a funcionar nuevamente al pensar en las consecuencias que traería. Lo más probable es que mañana ambos estén arrepentidos de sus acaloradas acciones. Tenía que detenerse ahora, mientras su cerebro procesaba todo, porque si no lo hacia, no pararía y se vería rodeado nuevamente por el ciego placer hasta que ni su conciencia lo detuviera.

Hermione se quejó al sentir como Harry detenía sus caricias. Envuelta en deseo, no reparó en la mirada de Harry, sólo como éste giraba y se levantaba, hasta quedar de pie a su lado. Llena de vergüenza, vio como él le estiraba una mano para ayudar a incorporarla. Hermione volvió de lleno en si, y se reprochó por su temperamental conducta. Había sido la mayor estupidez que había cometido en mucho tiempo, a pesar de las muchas cosas que había hecho. Se cubrió su pecho y se levantó sin la ayuda de Harry, quedando ambos de frente.

- Eso no debió haber pasado

- Hermione…

- Lo mejor es que me vaya

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, unos golpes en la puerta le distrajeron. La irritación de Harry se notó en sus ojos, que a grandes zancadas fue abrir con intención de despachar a quien quiera que fuera rápidamente.

* * *

_Hay pues…, al fin estoy por aquí. Ahora si que tengo tiempo para escribir y actualizar más seguido. Si a alguien aún le interesa esto. _

_Bueno, me gustaría que comentaran el capítulo, que ya está pasando lo que algunos querían. Aún falta una trama muy importante. _

_Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan su review y que me agregan a sus litas._

_Vamos! Déjenme su comentario y presionen Go. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro**

- Ron - masculló Harry, impasible, al abrir la puerta y vislumbrar a su amigo. Siempre tan inoportuno…

- ¡Cielos, hombre! Llevo horas tocando ésa maldita puerta. - gruñó Ron, entrando

- ¿Si? Pues no te he… escuchado.

- ¿Qué hacías? - Harry se confundió aún más al ver que Ron depositaba unas maletas en el piso.

- Éste yo… iba a…bueno, pues venia de…

- Harry viene llegando de una batalla - intervino Hermione. Que llegó a su lado en perfectas condiciones y parecía muy decidida. Harry se preguntó si no había soñado lo que recién había ocurrido entre ellos.

Ambos hombres la miraron sin entender.

- ¿De una batalla?¿y cómo es qué yo no sabía de eso? - dijo Ron

- Por que fue algo más… - dudó Harry - privado

- ¡Anda! Debió ser dura. Eso explica tu aspecto - dijo Ron mirándolo de pies a cabeza por segunda vez en ése día.

- Lo fue - dijo Hermione - casi pierde

- ¿Casi? - preguntó atónito Harry - casi no pierdo nada - refunfuñó - yo nunca pierdo

- Perdiste el control - aquella mirada altanera de Hermione le dio a entender a Harry que si bien ambos mantenían una conversación en secreto, ahí se debía quedar - y por poco te rindes.

- ¿A si? Pues no fui el único - le sonrió - cuando quieras te lo demuestro

Hermione se sonrojo con aquel último comentario.

- ¡Oh! Jamás podrás demostrarlo. Cosas así no se repiten.

- ¿Tan fuerte fue? - preguntó Ron después de un momento contemplando a sus compañeros mirarse con insistencia - me hubieras pedido ayuda Harry

- Hubieras sido un estorbo - respondió el aludido - fue de esas batallas que disfrutas peleando solo. - pronunció poniendo énfasis cuando dijo _disfrutas_.

- ¿Pero, no te sucedió nada?

- Va ser difícil de olvidar - se limitó a responder

- ¿Y qué haces aquí Ron?¿te vas de viaje? - interrumpió Hermione, observado las maletas.

- No. La verdad es que venia a pedirle un favor a Harry

Harry observó las maletas, el semblante de Ron y el tono que había usado y no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuanta que es lo que quería su amigo pelirrojo. Sólo lo invadió un pensamiento en esos momentos. Tal vez no era mala idea.

- Maldita se Ron¿Qué crees qué es mi casa?

- Bueno, pensé que cómo Hermione estaba quedándose…uno más no seria un problema

- Pero tú tienes donde quedarte, tu casa.

- Lo sé amigo, pero es que me siento tan solo allí sin Luna

- Pues entonces ve con ella. Estoy seguro de que se alegrara de verte.

- Cómo me gustaría que tuvieras razón. Aún así no pienso volver. Ellas llegaran en pocos días, así que… ¿me aceptas o no?

- ¿Acaso tengo alternativa?

- Me temo que no - sonrió Ron. Pero aquel pelirrojo despistado no notaba que sus amigos evitaban mirase, y que detrás de toda esa seguridad que mostraba Hermione, había una chica que quería salir corriendo. Harry eso lo sabía.

- Oh, Ron, no sabes lo agradable que es tener que convivir contigo - ironizó Hermione - va a ser como en Hogwarts

- Sí, en realidad - se le unió Ron - lastima que ahora esté casado. - agregó galante.

- Ni aunque estuvieras soltero - rió ella - ¡Oh, merlín! Ni aunque fueras el último pedazo de hombre

- ¡Ah, claro! Debo pensar que en Hogwarts era lo mismo ¿cierto?

- ¿Imaginas algo diferente?¿o es que tus deseos en esos tiempos iban más allá?

- Estupendo - susurró Harry - genial - gruñó caminando hacia la cocina. Pasando desapercibidos para sus amigos que seguían discutiendo.

Un día estaba trabajando cómo de costumbre, haciendo las cosas que debía, llegaba a su solitaria casa a descansar, y al otro, se veía invadido por su mejor amiga - y ahora no sabe que más - que debía estar al otro lado del océano marcando en los registro casada en vez de soltera, pero en vez había escapado de ese destino para pedirle ayuda y hospedarla. Y cómo que fuera poco, llega su amigo de toda la vida para pedirle lo mismo porque se sentía solo. Menudo cobarde.

Ahora, cuando llegara a su casa tendría suerte de encontrar entera. Hermione y Ron se la pasarían discutiendo, y su sagrado silencio ya no existiría. No le molestaba dejarlos vivir con él, pero vaya que si habían cambiado rápido las cosas.

Paciencia. Eso es lo que debía tener. Ginny y Luna llegaran en pocos días, dejando nuevamente a Hermione y a él, solos.

Aquel pensamiento lo turbó hasta dejarlo mareado. Era todo tan reciente que se le hacia difícil pensar. Hermione había tenido razón, había perdido el control cómo un adolescente. Y se había rendido a sus caricias contagiado por el deseo que sentía. Y lo peor de todo es que aún no sabía porqué.

La había deseado desde que la volvió a ver. Había querido besarla y acariciar sus cabellos desde que comenzó a reír con él cómo en antaño. Había pasado cada minuto en su presencia queriendo hacer cosas imprudentes. Pero lo que no sabía - y temía más de lo agradado - era que una vez que comenzó, creyó que jamás se podría detener. Harry se consideraba una persona tranquila en momentos así. Siempre había sido tímido y pocas veces se había mostrado audaz en relación al sexo opuesto. Pero con Hermione los escrúpulos habían salido volando. Y se convirtió totalmente sólo para dar rienda suelta a todo el deseo que ella despertaba en él. Ella trajo consigo un nuevo peligro, y él debía mostrase pasivo, sin caer a la tentación. No podía caer. Imposible. Ella era su amiga, y no iba a permitir que alguien tan querida cómo ella desapareciera de su vida por un complicación amorosa. Algo entre ellos no llegaría a ninguna parte. Demasiado riesgoso, incluso más que con…

- Espero que tengas algo para comer. Estoy muerto de hambre - irrumpió Ron entrado en la cocina y aproximándose al refrigerador - mierda…estás peor que yo al parecer - dijo decepcionado una vez que abrió el aparato.

- Lo siento - se lamentó Harry - casi nunca me lo paso en casa. Pero podemos pedir pizza

- ¡Nada de pizzas otra vez! - vociferó Hermione desde lejos - prepararemos algo.

La relación que formaron los tres nuevamente durante los días siguientes fue más unida de los que ellos pensaban. Harry y Ron se levantaban para descubrir que Hermione ya había partido. Ella entraba antes a trabajar antes. Mientras ellos se aparecían al cabo de una hora después. Durante la mañana se lo pasaban juntos la mayoría del tiempo, el almuerzo lo compartían juntos y en las tardes Hermione practicaba con los aurores que no tenían nada que hacer durantes esos ratos, a veces incluyendo a Harry y Ron. Por las noches volvían a coincidir y cenaban juntos. El único que desencajaba era Harry, que prácticamente salía durante todas ellas, para llegar durante la madrugada. Ron bromeaba diciendo que ya era hora de que la presentara, o que la hiciera corta, y millones de comentarios morbosos. Claro que Ron sabía que eso era para sólo molestar a su amigo, pues él tenia bien claro que Harry trabajaba durantes esas horas, en lo que sea, por que a él le encantaba. Pero para su desgracia, Hermione no sabía nada de eso, y muchas veces malinterpretaba las bromas del pelirrojo para con su amigo de ojos esmeralda. Produciéndole un irremediable malestar.

Ella había planeado hablar con Harry, ella necesitaba hablar con Harry sobre lo sucedido. Verlo todos los días comportándose cómo si no hubiera pasado nada le dolía. Harry sólo habla con ella en presencia de Ron y exclusivamente trivialidades. Cuando se quedaban solos, él decía que tenía que hacer algo o simplemente se marchaba. Hermione sospechaba que podía suceder, pero la sola idea le parecía escalofriante. Estaba claro que lo sucedido entre los dos había sido un completo error, un desliz. Pero Harry parecía demostrar más que eso. Le desagradaba, no quería tener el mínimo contacto con ella. Lo más seguro es que pensara en la sola idea de hablar del tema y le diera asco. Y Hermione no podía echarle la culpa. En primer lugar ella había sido la que había empezado, y segundo, Hermione no era del tipo que les gustara a los hombres. Nunca lo había sido, menos del tipo de Harry. Él jamás había mostrado algún interés por ella y menos lo hará ahora.

Pero para ella había sido diferente. El sólo recordar lo sucedido hacia que su pulso se acelerara y que sus mejillas se colorearan. Había veces que el impulso de abalanzarse nuevamente a sus brazos era incontrolable. Pero no podía. Harry sólo terminaría odiándola, si es que ya no lo hacia.

Para el quinto día, Ron estaba que echaba chispa por que no llegaba Luna. Había convertido la hora de trabajo en un verdadero infierno. No se podía hablar, bromear, preguntar…nada, por que él se molestaba y decía algo sobre estupideces o que no tenía importancia. Así que Hermione ése día no se quedo a entrenar y prefirió salir. Pero si de algún modo hubiera podido presagiar lo que sucedería, no habría salido y se hubiera encerrado. Había olvidado por completo las amenazas y que alguien quería encontrarla con la guardia baja.

Iba caminando con tranquilidad, cuando alguien jala de ella y la introducen en un auto. Hermione forcejeó hasta quedar en un rincón, afirmada en la puerta, mientras que intentaba abrirla. Pero alguien estaba haciendo guardia fuera de ésta, y no se podía abrir. Cuando presto atención a la puerta de enfrente para buscar una escapatoria, se llevó un susto al ver un hombre sentado en el lugar. Sacó la varita velozmente y lo apuntó.

- Tranquila, no hay necesidad de ponerse agresiva

Hermione no respondió a eso porque le pareció una estupidez ¿Qué no había necesidad?¡Eso era secuestro!

- No te asustes, no te haremos daño - siseó - baja esa varita

- Claro que no. Sácame que aquí ahora mismo, o haré algo muy desagradable - él sólo rió.

- Ya te dije que no hay porque ponerse así. Sólo queremos hacerte unas preguntas.- Hermione frunció el ceño, no entendía por que hablaba en plural ¿acaso él era Jason? El automóvil estaba tan oscuro que Hermione apenas veía el refajo de sus ojos.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Aquí soy yo el que hace las preguntas. Tú sólo te limitaras a responder.

- No lo creo - Hermione intento desaparecer. Falló. Probable era que el lugar estuviera protegido.

- Lo harás. Por que si no vas a tener que asistir al funeral de un ser querido ¿y no quieres eso, verdad?

Ella quedó helada. No podía ser… ¿era posible que tuvieran a otro más secuestrado? No tenía cómo saberlo…

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Muy bien, así me gusta - Hermione lo miró duramente - Bien, quiero saber que han hecho con Zabini

- ¿Y tú que crees?

- No bromees - Hermione maldijo en su interior.

- No lo sé - dijo secamente - supongo que lo mismo que hacen con todos los de tu tipo

- ¿A si? Claro, claro…Y dime… ¿han descubierto algo?

- Muchas cosas. Zabini es un débil cobarde - mintió Hermione. Ella poco sabía que era lo que sucedía con él. Pero si Zabini salía en libertad, entonces esperaba que por lo menos le dieran una buena azotina. Él tipo se acercó a ella rápidamente y la tomó por el cuello, arrinconándola. Hermione sintió una extraña punzada debajo de la oreja.

- Mucho cuidado con lo que vayan a hacer. Tu amorcito Potter sabe muchas cosas, no me gustaría que por ése motivo alguien saliera lastimado. - en eso, la puerta se abrió y el guardia que estaba fuera la sujetó - ni una palabra de esto a nadie - entonces, el otro hombre la bajó y el se subió al auto, dejando sola a Hermione en la calle mientras el vehiculo desaparecía.

Dentro de éste, el hombre que estaba haciendo guardia en la puerta le preguntó al otro.

- ¿Se le pusiste?

- Si señor. Hice todo lo que usted me ordenó

- Excelente. Ahora sabremos donde esta esa pequeña a cada momento - sacó un aparato donde en la pantalla se veía un punto verde y a su lado le colocó "HG" para identificarla. De un momento a otro el punto desapareció y el aparato cambió de lugar enseguida, persiguiéndola.

---

Harry entró en la oficina, después de no estar en ella casi en todo el día, sólo para recoger sus cosas y marcharse. Quiera llegar a su casa por un buen refresco helado, tomar una ducha y acostarse. Nada de salir esa noche.

- Ah, llegaste - murmuró Ron al verlo entrar - pensé que te había ido ya.

- Que va, aún hay muchas cosas que resolver

- Trabajas mucho, Harry. Deberías conseguirte una mujer

- No empieces de nuevo

- Bien, bien ¿entonces te vas? - Harry asintió - ya, sólo espérame unos segundos. Ya acabo.

- Hermione - dijo Harry - ¿Dónde está?

- Ella se fue hace unos momentos. No quiso quedarse a entrenar

- ¿Y donde fue? - Harry no se dio cuenta del tono gruñón que usó. Pero Ron si, y precisamente ése día no estaba de humor.

- ¿Y qué diablos voy a saber yo?¿a descansar, a un bar?¡Quizá donde, y no me importa!

- ¡Pues debería!¡Tal vez le sucede algo!

- Oh, no seas paranoico. No le sucede…estaba extraña pero, no lo sé. Sea lo que sea sabe cuidarse sola - respondió sereno

- Tú no… - Harry apretó los labios - no sabes nada, Ron - Harry desapareció al instante. Ron llegó a su casa a los pocos minutos después.

- ¿Está Hermione aquí? - preguntó cauteloso al ver el rostro pálido de Harry.

- No, no está ¡Maldición, Ron!¿no te dijo donde iba?

- No me dijo nada…ella sólo se fue.

Voces y risas de mujeres cerca distrajeron a los hombres. Harry se aproximó a la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera Hermione. La desilusión que sintió fue tan desgarrante que por unos momentos no sabía que hacer al vislumbrar a las chicas. Pero no pudo hacer mucho antes de que Ron llegara a su lado y mantuviera una extraña sonrisa al darse cuenta de quienes eran. Ambos esperaron a que entraran. Ron corrió tras Luna apenas ésta saludo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que últimamente se estaba aturdiendo más seguido. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ellas no hubieran llegado en esos momentos. Quería que desaparecieran. Pero no, seguían ahí. _Hermione…Hermione…_

Él saludo a ambas mientras Luna y Ginny contaban que habían ido a dejar sus pertenecías a sus hogares. Luna manifestó su molestia con Ron por haberla dejado sola, y porque para variar había dejado su hogar abandonado. Le dijo que había sido una venganza él haberse quedado en Nueva York, por haberla dejado tirada, y a parte, para no darle el gusto.

Mientras todos seguían hablando Harry salió a mojarse el rostro. Debía encontrar a Hermione rápido. Ella últimamente había hecho una rutina, donde no había corrido peligro alguno por las amenazas. Pero ahora había salido sola, desafiando cualquier cosa. Y si alguien estaba esperando eso, el momento había llegado y Harry no sabía que le podrían hacer. A ella no le podía pasar nada. Si le llegase a suceder algo, Harry no sabía que eras capaz de hacer, pero al mismo tiempo se creía capaz de cualquier cosa.

Ron llegó a su lado en esos momentos.

- Hey, amigo. No te preocupes. Ella está bien, no tiene porqué sucederle algo ¿desde cuando ésa preocupación?

- Ron - pronunció. No sabía que decirle. Podría contarle, o tal vez lo mejor era que no - Ron - volvió a decir.

- Ya basta de preocupaciones. Hermione ya llegará. Ahora - dijo sonriendo - hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo - Harry frunció el ceño - Ginny, hombre. Dice que tiene algo importante que decirte ¡Oh, ya me imagino! A ver si todo ése problema se soluciona rápido.

Lo que menos tenia en la cabeza en esos momentos era hablar con Ginny. Era cierto que tal vez tenían una conversación pendiente, pero en esos instantes no. Quizás en unas semanas o meses más. Cuando solucione cosas aún más importantes.

- Éste es el momento más inadecuado para eso. Ellas vienen llegando, yo estoy cansado y preocupado de otras cosas. No Ron… no creo que…

- Tonterías. Vas a tener que hacerlo, Ginny te está esperando aquí fuera ¿no te piensas quedar todo el día en el servicio, cierto?

Harry suspiró frustrado. Entre más rápido, mejor.

---

El sol estaba alumbrado sus últimos minutos antes de que cayera la noche. Hermione dejó de caminar para sentase un momento en aquel hermoso parque. Después de lo sucedido, no había sabido a donde ir o a quien recurrir. Ir a casa era una mala idea, llegaría tan abrumada que de inmediato Harry y Ron se darían cuenta. Entonces, comenzaría una serie de preguntas que no quiera responder.

Había repasado en su cabeza todo lo ocurrido, y aún no le encontraba sentido. Lo único que habían hecho había sido meterla en un auto, y hacerle preguntas incoherentes y una que otra amenaza sin sentido. Eso no era nada de bueno, algo estaban tramando, ése mini secuestro había sido por algo y lo peor de todo es que no sabía para qué. No le había hecho daño, no la habían matado ni torturado, es más, la dejaron libre cómo si nada. ¿A que se debía todo eso?

Aunque si Hermione lo pensaba bien, si le habían hecho daño. Cuando aquel sujeto la tomó por el cuello, no fue muy delicado. Sentía un pequeño ardor bajo su oreja, molesto. Y por más que se tocaba no encontraba nada ni aliviaba.

Era extraño, pero no sentía miedo. Estar sola en aquel lugar no le preocupaba. Tomando en cuenta lo que recién había pasado, lo mas seguro era refugiarse enseguida. Pero no quería, quería estar tranquila. Aún así comenzó a caminar y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, desapareció.

Apareció fuera de la casa de Harry, meditó unos momentos y se aproximó a entrar. Cosa curiosa era que la puerta estuviera abriera, pero más curioso era aún lo que sucedía dentro de ésta.

- Por favor Ginny, no digas eso - escuchó que decía Harry

- Harry, tienes que entender. Todo fue un mal entendido. Yo nunca quise hacer eso.

- Pero lo hiciste. Y espero que con eso te haya bastado para darte cuenta de cómo eran realmente las cosas.

- Aún no es tarde. Podemos solucionarlo.

- No, no… Yo ahora… ¡Demonios, Ginny! Ahora no tengo cabeza para eso. No tengo tiempo, debo salir.

- No intentes engañarme

- Es enserio. No puedo conversar contigo en estos momentos…estoy…desconcentrado. Prometo que hablaremos de esto, pero ahora no.

- Harry…

- Lo solucionaremos, Ginny.

- ¿Qué más importante tienes que hacer?¿trabajar? - antes de que Harry pudiera responder, se distrajo al ver un movimiento tras Ginny. Su corazón se aceleró y de repente todo lo demás dejó de tener sentido.

Ella estaba ahí, entrando de forma convencional a su casa, con la mirada perdida. Harry se aproximó a ella con rapidez y la tomó por los hombros.

- ¿Qué te pasó?¿donde estabas? - le preguntó a Hermione

- Yo… venia de… fui sólo a pasar un momento. Y aproveché de comprar unas cosas - dijo ella con una sonrisa y mostrándole unas bolsas.

- ¿Eso es todo?¡Hermione, deberías haberme avisado! Estaba volviéndome loco

- ¿Por qué? Está todo bien, Harry. No me pasa nada.

- Sabes que no es así. Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Pudo haberte pasado algo. - dijo frenético - alguien anda tras tuyo Hermione… - le susurró

Hermione sintió un escalofrío. La preocupación de Harry estaba apunto de dejarla vulnerable y echarse a llorar ahí mismo. En vez de eso, puso cara molesta y dijo:

- Estoy bien - dijo - estaré en mi cuarto arreglado algunas cosas. - se dispuso a irse, cuando Ginny corrió a ella.

- Tanto tiempo, Hermione - le saludó - déjame acompañarte. Hay muchas cosas que tienes que contarme. Harry tiene que salir así que no te molesta que me quede contigo ¿verdad?

- Está bien - se dio vuelta para contemplar a Harry pero él ya no estaba ahí. Así que se puso a disposición de Ginny y su insaciable cuestionario.

Pronto se percató que sus pensamientos ya no estaban dirigidos a ciertos malhechores, si no a una conversación que había escuchado y que para su lamento, la había dejado con un malestar en su pecho que no sabía como solucionar. Tal vez aquella conversación escuchada discretamente no había sido buena idea, tal vez tampoco lo era descubrir el significado detrás de ella.

* * *

_Hola! Si, aquí llegu__é con el cuarto capítulo. Y ya apreció un nuevo problema femenino, aunque no era a eso cuando me refería a una trama faltante._

_Jijiji, cada vez me esta gustando más y más ésta pareja. Le e empezado a tomar un cariño, es que es muy linda._

_Lo otro que se me había olvidado, la pareja de Luna y Ron. Bueno… los casé porqué me pareció mas sencillo de esa formas. Espero que no les desagrade._

_Me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y la historia no a muerto, no no, de verdad ésta se terminará._

_Gracias por todos los comentarios, no vemos en un próximo cap._

_**Susi**__ quiero sus review. Así que apreten Go!_


End file.
